Our own dirty little secret
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: "So let me get this straight. I have a fiancée. A male fiancée who happens to be my Maths teacher, who by the way, is also a damn bastard? Mum, please tell me this is all a joke." Of course it's not a joke. It's been arranged that I was to marry an Uchiha. My life is about to be turned upside down & it's all because of a certain Uchiha Sasuke. Prequel to DDR & After school activity


**Hello, it's me again. Time for a new story. This time, it's a student-teacher relationship. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed ****_the best friend and the foolish little brother._**** :) Although TBFATFLB is only a chapter away from being marked as completed, I can't help but to post this prologue first. Tell me what you think about this, okay. Your opinion is much appreciated.**

******Since there isn't enough space in the summary, I'll just say it here. This is NaruSasuNaru & vice versa. AU story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'll never own Naruto. This fiction though, is mine. Song is Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects.**

**Warning: Swearing & just lime, nothing too explicit. ****_Yet. _**

* * *

Our time together was short; to be précised, it was just a one night stand. Our meeting was a coincidence, he probably had a bad day at work, and I had just been dumped by another girl. It didn't make me feel as upset as I should have been; then again, I went out with her just because of an obligation – because it is my principle to never reject any girl who has the courage to confess to me.

He is a teacher in Konoha High School. He's not just any teacher, but a 24 years old male who teaches me Maths. As far as I'm concerned, even though I find him hot, he's still a bastard in all sorts of way – from the way he talks to his students to the way he walks in the school's hallway. But that night, we happened to bump with each other in a gay bar. Yes, I might have said I'm not gay, but that doesn't mean my friend is straight like me. Upon learning that I'd been dumped, Sabaku Gaara decided that being in a gay bar would definitely bring out the gayness in me. Now that I think about it, I should've said no, because really, sleeping with a teacher? What was I thinking?

Not a good decision, huh? I agree. But we both were drunk and high, and he looked so irresistible and charming, dancing on the dance floor, grinding his body against the drunkards. All my restraints seemed to fail miserably when he rested his cold, blank eyes on me. I shouldn't have felt like this, but it made me feel like I was somehow special when his world that night seemed to revolve around me, even when men around him were begging for his attention.

Those eyes turned seductive, and for more effective measure, he licked his lips languidly as if begging for me to go over there and claim him as mine that instant. And that was the exact thing that I did. With a growl, I drank the alcohol in one gulp, the liquid felt hot and burning in my throat. I then slammed my drink on the bar counter and made way towards the older man, pushing away the men that were dancing with him. "He's mine." I stated firmly, taking hold of his waist and shoving our hips together, a quiet pleasured moan could be heard coming out from his lips.

"Should you even be here in the first place, Uzumaki-kun?" he purred, grasping locks of my blonde hair through his fingers, pulling me even closer than possible.

"Should you even be saying that, sensei?" I breathed out, licking a trail of sweat from his left cheek to his neck and bit hard at the collarbone, causing the said man to buck his hips forward at the unexpected action. I pulled back to examine the teeth mark I left on him, somehow feeling fully satisfied that I had managed to turn the cold demeanor of his into something more sexy and alluring.

He chuckled as he rolled his hips, quietly singing along with the background song. "_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_"

His dark, sinful voice only managed to arouse me even more. I pushed him across the floor, ignoring the eyes of the crowd that seems fixated on how our bodies seemed to move perfectly with one another. We didn't care if anyone we knew saw us. We didn't care if our actions that night was risky, or if it might end up as a headline in tomorrow's newspaper. All we cared about was our body heat, the lust and wants that pooled deep in our stomachs.

When it felt like his back had hit the wall, I allowed my hands to slip under his casual black clothes, touching every single bit of his skin, leaving a hot path of fire everywhere I touched. He seemed to be enjoying this as he hummed contently, murmuring the next set of lyrics into my ear, letting his breath tickling my ears which in return, caused me to shudder delightfully. "D_on't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret…" _

I laughed upon listening to the lyrics, nodding to myself as a sign showing that I fully understood what he meant. "Let's make this a night to remember then, shall we?" without waiting for his reply, I immediately crashed our lips together; his satisfying mewled was swallowed by our kiss when I rolled his nipples in between my thumbs and forefingers. I ran my tongue over his bottom lips, sucking them as my main aim at that moment was to leave him all breathless and wanting for more. He parted his lips, willingly offered me entrance to his wet cavern, but instead of delving right inside it, I trace the outline of his lips with my tongue, eliciting another moans from him. I rubbed at his growing length with my knees, causing him to tilt his head back against the wall, making him look erotic and needy – what with those flushed cheeks on his pale complexion, how hard he grabbed at my clothes for support, the way he sought for more air, how sweaty he was and still looked sensual and finally, the one that crumbled all self-restraint I had that night, was when he cried out my first name.

I grabbed his chin and stared at him in disbelief, and from the way his eyes widen, he didn't expect that either. Sighing, I pressed my forehead against his', lifting one hand to rest against his chest, listening to how fast his heart was beating. "You're…nervous." I said dumbly, letting his fingers running through my hair.

"_You are…" _he murmured breathlessly, still quoting the lyrics as he tugged on my hair in order to attract my attention. I raised an eyebrow, amused that my teacher was now smirking. He leaned forward slowly, inch by inch and stopped when our lips were barely touching, just millimetres away now. _"…the only one that needs to know."_

I groaned, grabbing at the back of his neck and pressed our lips together for the second time that night. I guess that I kind of rushed it, because I bumped into his nose, causing him to scrunch his face in an annoyance. He glared at me and I smiled cheekily, giving him an apologetic expression.

"Let's move somewhere else?" I asked, signalling to the mass of crowd that had gathered around us during our so-called-make-up session.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The nylon curtains in the love hotel nearby the bar were noticeably cheap and second hand, for they did nothing to stop the sunshine from creeping through them and lit up the whole room. I grumbled under my breath, my hands were searching for a pillow next to me but instead of soft cottons, I came across a hard figure. Like it was on fire, I instantly retracted my hands and sat up on the bed, only to cringe in pain at the immense headache I felt. I really shouldn't have drunk too much alcohol last night.

I tried to ignore the pain and opened my eyes, trying so hard to adjust to the bright light inside the room. This was evidently not my room, and I was obviously naked. What the hell happened last night? Like on cue, the figure beside me stirred, and slowly but surely, he sat up, rubbing his fingers on his forehead. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was drunk. So did I do it with him then?

"Who are you?" I questioned when his black hair covered most of his face, preventing me from clearly identify the mysterious man.

"What?" he mumbled as he leisurely brushed his hair to the side to get a clear look at me. While his eyes were still hovered with drowsiness and sleepiness, the gears in my head were already starting to rotate and in that moment, I swear nothing scared me most than getting kicked in my balls by the man in front of him.

_Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fucking fuck. I'm so fucking dead. This can't be happening. This is a joke. This is a damn joke. Please tell me this is a joke!_

Somehow, all memories came rushing back to my mind when he tilted his head to the side before his eyes broaden at the sight of me. This felt like a déjà vu, and I knew he felt the same thing. I knew he remembered exactly what I remembered. I knew that we weren't that drunk to laugh this off as a mistake. We made this mistake together; we were both willing last night. But now…

"Um, s-s-sensei, this is, um…"

"This is a one night stand." He said decisively, as if saying something out of boredom. "This means nothing to me." His voice was raspy and husky, the very proof that he enjoyed what we did last night.

"I know. This means nothing to me too. It was just…a mistake."

He sighed, picking up his clothes that were on the floor. With a little bit of difficulty – okay, I lied. It definitely looked like he was having trouble bending down just to pick up those clothes, but my help was certainly not appreciated. Not when he was clearly disgruntled at being the bottom. "Fuck, was I a bottom all night long?" he finally snapped, glaring at me with those eyes that he usually used to stare at students who were annoying.

"I guess." I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear when he scowled, plopping back on the bed rather than getting dressed.

"Get out of here." He commanded.

"And now you're back to being an asshole. Where's the cutie pie from last night went to?"

"Get out. _Now_. I mean it, Uzumaki."

Stupid Uchiha sensei couldn't take a little joke now, could he? With a groan, I picked up my own clothes and dressed myself, not forgetting to glance at him every now and then. He looked content to close his eyes and rest his back against the headboard, not even worrying that he had just slept with his own student. "Are you gay?" I couldn't help it, curiousity got the better of me most of the time.

He scoffed at my inquiry, but made no further action. "Let's keep _this_ – our one night stand – a secret, okay?" of course he wouldn't tell me if he liked men or not, what were you thinking, Naruto, that we would have a heart-to-heart conversation and cried our lungs out?

"Yeah," I agreed as I walked towards the door, getting ready to forget that this had ever happened at all. "Our own dirty little secret."


End file.
